Falling And Falling Again
by Char543
Summary: Sayaka Miki is your average high school student... She hangs out with friends, has run-ins with a bully, has to deal with her hormones, and is questioning her sexuality. And things just get more complicated from there. High School AU. Characters have been aged up. Eventual KyoSaya, some MadoSaya, and some eventual MadoHomu.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, hello there, and thank you for deciding to give my Madoka Magica fanfiction a chance. One little thing I want to say before we get going here, is that most of the culture is going to be a lot more American than Japanese, as that's just what I know. Chances are this won't impact you at all, but I just want to say it to cover my behind and not have to worry about various cultural details. Anywho, thanks again, and I hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 _"Miracles aren't free, you know. If you wish for hope, an equal amount of despair will be rained down upon you, too. That's how everything stays in equilibrium….. and the world's balance doesn't get disturbed."_

* * *

With a yawn and a stretch, Sayaka Miki got out of bed, her blue hair a mess. She rubbed at her eyes, as she slowly walked, though it was more akin to stumbling, toward her bedroom door. For a moment, she stopped and looked toward her window and stared at the light filtering into her room, filling it with a golden hue. Her eyelids slowly slide down, closing her eyes for a long moment before reopening. Then, she returned to her trek toward the door, her light blue hair obscuring part of her vision.

* * *

"Hey Madoka," Sayaka said to her pink haired friend as she caught up to her, "how was you're weekend?"

Madoka looked at Sayaka and smiled, "Hi, Sayaka. My weekend was fine, how was yours?" She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"It was pretty good..." She paused for a moment, then glanced ahead of herself a bit at her and Madoka's friend, Hitomi, and called out to her, "Hey Hitomi." The beautiful green haired girl turned to face the two, and began walking backwards, a little slowly at first to allow her friends to catch up to her.

"How was your weekend?" Sayaka asked, cocking her head to slightly to one side.

"It was alright. I had a piano recital, and that went pretty well," she smiled.

Sayaka smiled and nodded back, happy to hear both her friends' weekends went well.

The three continued on, chatting about everything, from school gossip, to what was on TV last night. They all wore their Mitakihara High School uniforms, featuring a dark navy blue blazer, and white pinstriped black skirt.

When they were close enough to see the school, as well as other students, Sayaka stopped walking and turned toward the river that ran next to their walking path. This caused her friends to stop walking. They looked over the running water, the sun illuminating it, and bouncing off it, causing the top of the water to sparkle, almost as if by some magical phenomenon.

"I think today's gonna be a good day," Sayaka grinned.

Hitomi chuckled softly, "you sound like Madoka."

As a result, Madoka blushed slightly, "I-I" she stammered, "I agree with Sayaka... Just... Not just today, but this whole week, you know, I feel it too."

"You're so weird Madoka... And I love you for it!" Sayaka turned to her friend, and wrapped her arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground slightly. Madoka let out a slight gasp in surprise, barely audible amidst Sayaka's giggling.

"Uh... Sayaka? Madoka?" Hitomi said, interrupting the two, "people are beginning to stare... And we probably should get to school now, so we're not late.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, wouldn't want to be late," a blushing Sayaka mumbled, releasing her hold on Madoka, whose face was also turning red. The two looked at each other and shared a quick giggle before the trio rushed off toward the school.

* * *

"Hey block head!"

Sayaka stopped walking down the school hall. It was the end of the day, and she really had hoped she wouldn't have to deal with this today. "What the hell do you want, Kyoko?" She turned around.

"What's got your panties all in a knot?" Kyoko asked, walking up, and then stopping so that all that stood between them was five feet of air.

"You. Now just tell me what you want," Sayaka said through gritted teeth.

"Alright, alright," Kyoko put her hands up, as if to diffuse her anger, though her pocky chewing grin said otherwise, "I was just wondering if you were still trying to get in the pants of the hospitalized sack of-"

"You little bitch!" Sayaka shouted, her face red, launching herself toward the red haired girl.

Or well, attempting to launch herself.

Before she could actually get her feet up and propel herself, she was grabbed tightly around the waist.

"No, Sayaka," she sighed as she felt Madoka's head shaking side to side as it pushed against her, "you two shouldn't fight."

Sayaka sighed, and her head dropped. "Madoka, let me go," Madoka shook her head again, much to Kyoko's amusement.

She let out a laugh, "look, I'll let you two be, okay?" She turned and began to walk away, "really, though, that's just too good."

"Madoka, why won't you let go of me?" Sayaka asked, still struggling to free herself.

"Because I don't want you to go and fight someone and get hurt," she practically whined.

Sayaka let out a sigh, and let her arms drop to her sides, which, after a moment, lead to her friend releasing her. Once let go of, Sayaka turned around to face Madoka.

"Thanks" she smiled slightly at her friend.

* * *

"You know, Hitomi, there are all sorts of girls who'd due to have your problems, right?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow as she looked across the table at her green haired friend.

"Sayaka, that doesn't help her problem..." Madoka said from her seat next to the blue haired girl.

"I know, I know, I'm just saying. Anyways, I think you should rip the card up in his face. It's kind of rude of him to not say one word to you, then just confess his undying love in a small pink card," She said with an emerging grin.

Madoka nodded, "My mother said similar. You shouldn't go out with a boy who can't even work up the courage to talk to you and say how he feels."

Hitomi gave a few small nods as she deliberated. "That makes sense. It is not like there would be much there for a relationship." She smiled.

 ***Beep Beep Beep***

Hitomi looked down and pulled her phone out and shut the alarm off. "Sorry, I have to go home and get ready for some lessons. I had I good time. Thank you."

She was already standing as she bid her friends goodbye.

Once she left, Sayaka turned to Madoka. "Hey, do you think we could head over to the music shop? I heard they just got a new shipment of CDs in."

Madoka nodded, then smiled softly, "for Kamijou, I'm guessing?"

Sayaka quickly nodded, her lips curved in a smile.

"Of course we can."

Sayaka grabbed onto Madoka's arm and began to excitedly drag the girl out of her seat, any shred of patience nonexistent.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Sayaka asked the boy eagerly.

He nodded, the faintest of smiles appearing on his lips. "Would you like to listen?"

She happily nodded. He pulled off one of the clip-on headphones, and handed it to her. She took it, put it on one of her ears, and closed her eyes, listening as the sweet hums of music became audible. She smiled and let out a small sigh of comfort.

* * *

"Thanks for waiting for me, Madoka," Sayaka smiled at her as the pair walked home along the darkened streets, "I probably should of said it sooner, just..."

She paused as she thought for a moment, looking up to the sky and the stars it held as if her thought could be found there. After a long few second of silence, she looked over at her friend. "Thanks for earlier as well. It was stupid of me..." She closed her eyes, thinking for another moment, "I shouldn't of let her rile me up like that."

"Y-you don't have to thank me, it's what friends are for, right?" Madoka smiled.

Sayaka smiled in response. "Yeah, it is."

 _Friends._ Sayaka thought, thought about Madoka and Kamijou.

 _What am I hoping to get out of helping him... Am I doing it simply out of the goodness of my heart, because he was a childhood friend? Or am I hoping he has feelings for me? Am I really hoping for him to look at me one day and profess his love like some character in a movie? What would I do if he did? What if I don't really like him like that? What if..._

"Sayaka?"

She stopped herself, both mentally, and physically, as the pair arrived at Madoka's home.

"Huh?" Sayaka stared at her, still trying to halt her mental process.

"You just seemed kind of lost," Madoka shrugged, and then laughed.

"Ha, yeah," she paused, her face starting to turn pink, "I just didn't realize we were already at your house, I guess I kind of lost track of time walking with you." Sayaka smiled, and then quickly embraced Madoka with a hug. "I really like being able to spend time with you."

Madoka stuttered in both surprise and confusion, "a-and I like spending time with you too..." She hugged back.

A couple of seconds later, Sayaka broke away from the hug, took a step back, and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I better be off, so you could get some sleep, so you're well rested and-" she stopped herself, "see you tomorrow, hope you sleep well."

Madoka smiled, and waved at her, "you too. See you tomorrow."

Sayaka waved back, then waited for her friend to enter her house before she began to walk home herself. It was getting late, and it'd be much later by the time she got home. Her bed was far away, sleep even farther.

* * *

 _Kamijou is really nice. When we were little, he was never mean towards me, and always played games if he could. But..._ Sayaka rolled over in her bed, deep in thought. _But what the hell does that have to do with us now? I mean, it is the reason I'm still hanging out with him now that he's in the hospital. Or, at least it was when I started. Most of his other friends have basically given up. Sure, they'll care if he comes back or whatever, but they can't be bothered to still visit him. Maybe they just got tired of how distant he's been._ She groaned.

 _If he ever got better, wasn't confined to his bed... Maybe he'd ask me out._

She closed her eyes tightly, then shook her head.

 _Is that why I'm visiting him? Am I that god damned selfish?_ She rolled onto her back, and opened her eyes to stare at the darkenss that hung between her and the ceiling.

 _You know, I really wish he'd just get better, and say something to me other than a curt hello and the occasional goodbye. I wish he wasn't so damned distant, that he'd acknowledge other people._

"I wish..." She whispered, almost unconsciously, then closed her eyes.

Sleep would come soon enough.

* * *

She pushed herself forward, towards Kamijou. As she came into contact with him, she wrapped her arms around his body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, quickly finding their tongues entwined. She ran her hands down his sides, finding, and caressing, his butt.

She all of a sudden found herself on her back, him now shirtless, despite him never actually taking it off, and on top of her. She brought her hands to the front of pants, undoing them. With as much grace as she could, she slid her hands into his pants. She could feel now in his pants his large, throbbing-

Sayaka awoke with a start, immediately sitting up, her breathe heavy, sweat soaking her sleeping shirt and dripping down her forehead. She sighed, and flopped back down on he bed.

 _Is that what I really want?_

She chuckled.

 _Maybe... Maybe not..._

She rolled over.

 _Whatever... I just gotta get back to sleep. I'll deal with this in the morning... If I care... to... rememb..._

She drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sayaka stretch as she yawned, walking just a few steps behind Hitomi, Madoka just about next to her. It was Wednesday, but it almost felt like a Monday.

"Have you been sleeping alright, Sayaka?" Madoka asked, looking over at the blue haired girl.

She shrugged, "kind of. I've been dreaming a lot, and whatnot. It's no biggie." She smiled reassuringly.

"You sure?" Madoka furrowed her brow, honestly worried about her friend.

"Yeah, yeah," she nodded.

"Good," Madoka smiled happily.

 _She's so cute._

Sayaka nearly shook her head to get the thought out of her head, but it stuck.

 _Not only is she cute, but she's caring. She's so nice._

"Is something the matter?" The pink haired girl asked, "you look like you're getting winded, or have a fever."

Sayaka nearly froze, realizing her face was getting warm, clearly as her thoughts made her blush. She shook her head, "no, no, I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course I am, thanks for asking," she paused for a moment, trying to think of a way to change the subject, "hey Hitomi, how'd it go with that boy, did you turn him down?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, I did. I told him I was waiting for the right man to come along, and whoever that man is, they would tell me they liked me to my face. Or even better, I'd actually pursue them myself."

The other two girls smiled. "How'd he take it?" Madoka asked.

"Pretty well. He shrugged and said whatever, he'll find someone else." Hitomi sighed.

"So you made a good decision then," Madoka said, reassuring her friend.

"I believe so."

"So do I. He sounds like a jackass," Sayaka said.

Hitomi sighed, "I'd rather you not use that kind of language... But yes, he seemed like a jerk once I talked to him."

The three kept walking, toward the school, and toward the beginning of an average day.

* * *

"You bitch!" Sayaka shouted, throwing out the first punch. Kyoko dodged it with ease, and delivered a swift kick into Sayaka's abdomen, knocking the wind out of her.

"You're going to pay for that..." Sayaka wheezed and launched herself at Kyoko once again.

"Jesus!" She sidestepped, "what the hell did I do to set you off today?"

"You insulted my friend right to my face," she growled back.

"No I didn't, I said she was odd, you know, quirky. I didn't mean it as an insult," Kyoko said, in an attempt to reason with her.

"Don't start making shit up now," Sayaka said, her breath heavy. She leaped toward Kyoko yet again, but quickly found herself being grabbed and shoved against a locker.

"Look, I'm not trying to fight you, okay? If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry, alright?" Kyoko let go of Sayaka, and walked away, just fast enough to discourage easy retaliation.

"Sayaka? Are you alright?"

Sayaka turned her head to see Madoka running over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," she brushed herself off, "just a bit roughed up."

"W-what happened?" Madoka said with worry, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she patted her friend on her back as she began to walk away, "don't worry about it."

* * *

"Hey, remember how we have Friday off?" Madoka asked Sayaka as they walked home together

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot," she laughed, "why do you bring it up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a sleepover at my house tomorrow night. It's already okay with my parents, if you can. Hitomi can't make it though, she has some lesson going on." She smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I probably could," she paused, "I'll have to ask my parents to okay it, but I'm sure they won't mind," she smiled back at her friend.

"Awesome. Make sure you let me know by tomorrow morning, okay? And let me know when you're going to come over, any time after school is all good with my parents."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll let you know," Sayaka said.

The two continued on walking home, the sun just starting to set, turning the sky a beautiful golden hue.

* * *

 **Parents ok'd it, should be all good. After school, want to head to my house, and pick my stuff up and go to your house?** **-** Sayaka

 **Awesome ^_^ If you want to, yeah, that'd be great -** Madoka

* * *

"Oh my god, Madoka, you still have this?" Sayaka asked, swiping a catlike plush from a shelf overlooking Madoka's bed.

She laughed, "you've asked me that almost every time you've been in here."

"And I still wonder it, like, look at it!" She held the white plush out at Madoka. It's red, beady plastic eyes stared at her, unblinking and soulless.

"It's cute," she mumbled, and reached her hand out to grab it.

"Sure it is." Sayaka rolled her eyes and let her take it from her. Madoka replaced it on the shelf, turning away from her for a moment. During that short moment while she was still looking away, Sayaka sprung at her friend, practically grabbing her. After her initial Yelp of surprise, Madoka began to giggle as Sayaka tickled her sides. She collapsed onto the bed in a fit of laughter, her legs flailing. Her friend followed her down.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Sayaka asked, nearly directly into Madoka's ear.

"B-b-because!" Madoka squirmed, then stammered out a, "s-s-stop."

"You want me to stop?"

She let out a sound of conformation, along with a nod.

"Fine." Sayaka sighed, and stopped tickling her. Almost as soon as she stopped, she realized she was practically straddling her friend's thin body.

 _She looks so friggin cute. I just want to-_

With her face almost immediately turning crimson, Sayaka practically sprung off of Madoka, and rolled over to lay next to her.

Madoka sat up, and looked over at Sayaka quizzically. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked, and eyebrow raised.

"I dunno... How about watch a movie on my laptop?"

Sayaka shrugged, "okay, yeah, sure." She smiled, "do you have anything in mind?"

"Hmm... How about _Love in All the Wrong Places_?"

Sayaka groaned internally. A rom-com. A mushy, contrived rom-com. She knew, though, that Madoka wasn't likely to want to watch anything much better. "Sure. That sounds great."

"Yay! Let me go get my laptop and set it up for us."

* * *

The third act was just beginning. The two seemed to be so far apart, though they were just about to be reunited. Sayaka nearly groaned, but then noticed Madoka, who had fallen asleep, and whose head had fallen into her lap. Her loose pink hair flowed freely, some resting messily on her face.

 _She's so beautiful_... Sayaka sighed, wanting to touch her face, kiss those lips. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, then shook Madoka slightly, trying to wake her up.

After a long while, Madoka's eyes slowly slid open, her face almost surreally beautiful as she looked up at Sayaka. Her lips opened slightly, as if she were about to say something, though no words came out of her mouth. She blinked, slowly. Sayaka smiled at her. Madoka smiled back.

"D-did I fall asleep?" Madoka asked, her voice soft. Sayaka nodded.

"The movie's over, right now. I didn't want to risk waking you up to pause it.

Madoka nodded slightly, "I'm going to rewind it to where I last remember..." She sat up, "because I really want to watch the end. Sorry about that..."

"No, no it's fine," Sayaka said, lying.

 _Dammit._

* * *

It had all started with a small little kiss, no more than a peck. But now, Sayaka was fully straddling her pink haired friend's small, thin body, their lips locked in a kiss.

Sayaka ran her hands along Madoka's sides, feeling the soft fabric of her pajamas. Then, she brought her hands to the top button of Madoka's shirt, and undid it began to undue the rest going down. Once finished with the last button, she brought her hands in contact with her friend's bare stomach. It seemed so soft. She slid her hands up and up, all the way up to her small breasts. With no bra to stop her, Sayaka squeezed Madoka's breasts softly, eliciting a soft moan from her amidst their kissing.

Abruptly, Sayaka broke from the kiss, a small trail of saliva forming a temporary bridge between their mouths. Then, she kissed Madoka's neck, then again and again, slowly working her way down to her collar bone, then her breast, nipple, ribs, stomach, all the way down to the top of her pants. She promptly removed them, leaving Madoka in only an open shirt and panties. Then, she began to slide the panties off of her friend, revealing her nice, cleanshaven, perfect-

Sayaka awoke, her breath heavy and her face flushed. She was sweating profusely, her body insanely warm. She slid her hands down along her body, very much turned on, until they rested at the top of her pants. One lifted up her pants, the other slid down into her pants, pushing against her slightly wet panties.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

She quickly pulled her hand out of her pants. She looked over at Madoka, who was fast asleep in her bed, and sighed.

 _Goddammit._

Slowly, her eyes closed, and she rolled over onto her side. Sleep would come again, she knew, though who knew how long her thoughts would keep her up.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon. Sayaka walked up the stairs of the hospital, up to see Kamijou. Eventually, she opened a door at a landing, and went off into the floor where he was.

When she got to his room, she looked inside, and then looked around.

"Kamijou?" She asked into the room which seemed devoid of its one inhabitant. She then looked into the hall for a nurse, and was relieved to see one coming her way.

"Your the one that visits Kamijou every day, right?" The nurse asked her before she could speak. Sayaka nodded in response. "Well, this is somewhat good news then..." The nurse paused for a moment.

Sayaka's eyes widened. The pause seemed to be eternal. _Good news. Good news? What the hell is it, spit it out!_

"He's currently at another hospital, as he's under review for a radical new surgery."

A million thoughts ran through Sayaka's head. "A...a new... Surgery?" She could barely speak. For months, it had seemed like there was no way, no possibility of there being some way to help him.

The nurse nodded, "the doctors are thinking it might be able to help fix his hand and legs."

"W-when is he..."

"It'll probably be Monday when they move him back here. You should be able to visit him then. He should even be able to go back to school by next week, if not sooner."

O-okay... Thanks..." Sayaka turned and began to shuffle away from the woman, her mind running a mile a minute.

 _This is what I wanted... Right?_

She was now running down the stairs.

 _If he can get out of this place... Then... Then maybe we could be together._

She smiled, her eyes bright.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you did, please favorite, follow, or leave a review. And if you didn't, tell me what you didn't like, so that I can try to improve. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, sorry for the long time between updates. In all honesty, I thought I had uploaded this chapter months ago. To make matters worse, my final version was deleted. Thankfully, I had a version saved to another place, that lacked some editing. I cleaned everything up based on all of my notes, but I apologize if there is anything I missed. Hopefully I'll have some time soon to go and do a second editing pass. I'll try and keep the time between this chapter and chapter three a bit shorter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"You get drunk on your own 'correctness,' and the more stubborn you get, the further happiness flies away from you. It's a bitter pill to swallow."_

* * *

Monday was hell, or so thought Sayaka as she sat through her last class. There was no reason it should be, other than the normal Monday reasons. It was no different than your average Monday school day. Except for what came after.

Kyosuke. He was back from his surgery, and should be able to see visitors. And Sayaka couldn't wait.

There was just one seemingly infinitesimally small thing she had to deal with.

The time from her class to where she would meet up with Madoka outside.

Hopefully today wouldn't result in anything too bad.

 _It can't. It just simply can't._

* * *

"Hey numskull!" Kyoko shouted at Sayaka in her own way of greeting.

"What?!" Sayaka said, her annoyance audible in her voice, turning her head for just a moment

"Just wanted to see what you're in such a hurry for today. Wanted to know if you got anything going on," she said it casually, almost timidly, despite the way she would always speak to Sayaka, " 'cause I-"

"Why don't you just piss off!" Sayaka shouted as she turned to face Kyoko.

Her face a bit red, she gritted her teeth, causing the strawberry pocky in her mouth to emit a crunching sound as it crumbled in two, causing one end to fall to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kyoko shouted back.

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

The two began to take steps to close the distance between them.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?" Sayaka took a deep breath.

"Look," Kyoko stopped, her voice a bit softer, though her anger was still there, "I don't-"

Sayaka lunged forward, taking a swing toward her head. Kyoko ducked, moved to the side, and delivered a swift kick to Sayaka's gut. Sayaka hunched for a moment, but before she could react, the red haired girl had grabbed her , and attempted to tackle her to the ground. However, Sayaka kept her ground, her feet firmly planted in the floor. She kneed Kyoko in her torso, causing her to take a few steps back.

Sayaka attempted a clumsy kick at Kyoko, aimed at her upper leg, but missed in the worst way she could. Her body turned, still going with the inertia of the kick. She lost her balance, and began to fall, fall down toward the hard floor. With a thud, she landed, her right arm being used to cushion her fall.

She could hear Kyoko say something, before running off.

 _Probably gloating... The bitch..._

Her vision was blurry, her nose hurt like hell. Slowly she pushed herself up, favoring her left arm.

Stumbling, she made her way over to a wall, which she leaned on.

 _Shit._

Her right arm hurt like a bitch. She tried to move it, and let out a groan. She could just barely move it.

She began to slide along the wall, each step slow and agonizing as hell. Without the wall, she would fall.

 _Just gotta meet up with Madoka, then go from there..._ She let out a groan. _Dammit..._

* * *

She held her arm, as she went higher and higher. It still hurt like hell, but she could move it, but it, along with her other pains, did bar her from using the stairs.

Madoka hadn't been much help, other than some encouragement. Still, it helped.

At this point she was safe in assuming her arm wasn't broken, though it was pretty badly battered.

 _Hopefully he doesn't notice._

She sighed, and rubbed at her eyes.

The elevator dinged as it opened up the floor Kyosuke was on. She closed her eyes, and let out a breath, as she took the step out of the elevator.

She opened her eyes as she slowly walked to his room, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she went.

 _It'll be simple..._

She gulped as she reached his room. With final, calming breath, she turned and knocked on Kyosuke's door.

"Come in," she could hear him say from inside.

She opened the door, still trying to put the pain of her arm out of her head.

"Hey, Kamijou," she said, a wide smile on her face as she walked into the room.

"Hi," he said, looking over from his bed, where he sat.

 _He's actually sitting up already, not lying down, not barely moving, actually sitting_

She took a few steps toward him. "I-I heard you went into surgery... A-and I just wanted to see h-how it went," she stammered out, her face starting to turn a shade of pink.

"It went okay..." He said as seemingly tired as always, though just a twinge more emotion than anytime before, "I still can't walk overly well. I'll be on crutches for a while... But..." He paused. Sayaka took a few more steps closer. "I can use my hand..."

Her eyes widened at this, "R-really?"

He nodded, "not well right now, but in a week or two, my body should be used to... To whatever they did," he looked up at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. "A-any idea when you'll be returning to school?" Sayaka asked excitedly.

"They say tomorrow, maybe the next day... If it's tomorrow, it'll just be to talk to my teachers..."

Sayaka nodded, "s-so you'll be able to leave the hospital?"

"I'll be returning home tomorrow. I'll still have to come back here for physical therapy, but..." He shrugged, then paused for a long while.

Finally, he said, "thanks for coming by so often. I'm sorry I was so awful to you all those times..." He frowned slightly.

"I-it's alright," she waved it off.

"No... Really..." He looked down for a moment, then turned his body on the bed, so his legs hung over the edge. "I-I want to give you a hug," he said, a bit embarrassed.

The world froze, or at least it did for Sayaka. Her face nearly turned red as she began to walk toward him. Slowly, hesitantly, she put her arms around him, fighting through the pain, and he put his around her.

"You're my best friend, Sayaka."

The words cut like ice. They stung, they bit, they tore her apart. They berated her.

"Yeah..." She mumbled.

 _Just friends..._

* * *

The ceiling was white... Or maybe more of a light grey... Off white possibly.

Sayaka sighed, staring up at her ceiling from her bed. Her eyes were blank, nearly devoid of life. Slowly, she closed them and rolled over onto her side.

 _I'm his best friend..._

She let out a soft groan.

 _I mean... I get it._

She opened her eyes.

 _Why the hell shouldn't I be._

She swallowed, and closed her eyes.

 _I mean, Madoka is cuter._

She grinned, and rolled into her back.

 _Plus, she's never yelled at me. And..._

She bit her lip.

 _Maybe she's better in bed_

Her eyes nearly exploded open, and she sat up, shaking her head. She let out a long breath.

"The hell is wrong with me..." She mumbled, still trying to shake the idea out of her head.

 _Maybe he'd change his mind if I asked him._

She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes.

 _Maybe..._

* * *

The next day would of been abuzz with talk of Kyosuke returning in just one day if it hadn't of been for some even more surprising news.

Sayaka yawned, tiring of hearing her homeroom teacher drone on and on about this morning's announcements.

 _What can't she just shut the hell up?_

"Oh, and last thing..." The teacher glanced toward the door, "we have a new student joining us today... Miss Homura Akemi..."

Almost if on cue, a girl shuffled in, her head down. She had jet black hair, which was put into two long braids that reached down to her lower back. She wore bright red glasses, and, of course, the Mitakihara High uniform. Her face was growing pinker in color as she stood before the class.

"She has been in the hospital for awhile now, so let's all try and welcome her with openness and friendship."

Sayaka rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Sayaka, is it alright if Homura tags along with us when we go to the café after school?" Madoka asked Sayaka as they walked between classes.

"Uh," Sayaka paused for a moment, "I don't mind, really. How come though?" She looked at her friend.

"Well, when I walked her to the nurse's office, she seemed really nice, and it'll probably be hard for her to make friends here."

"Fair enough," Sayaka shrugged, "so long as she isn't some weirdo or anything."

Madoka smiled at her friend," I'll be asking Hitomi next class, then I'm going to track Homura down."

Sayaka nodded, and returned the smile.

* * *

"So, how was your first day back?" Hitomi asked the black haired girl across from her. Unlike normal, Sayaka sat next to Hitomi, with Madoka sitting next to the timorous Homura.

"I-it was... good..." She said in a near whisper, her face turning pink.

"That's good to hear," Hitomi smiled warmly, in an attempt to calm her.

Homura simply nodded in response.

Sayaka sighed softly, and propped her head on her hand, almost blatantly staring at Madoka.

 _She really is so pretty. Her lips seem to be in a smile so often. She's so happy._

A smile slowly grew from Sayaka's lips. She blinked slowly. The ongoing conversation seemed so far away as her eyes slid closed again, though this time they did not reopen.

 _Just think about how she'd look with that smile and no clothes._

She was practically beginning to doze before Hitomi shook her.

"You alright, Sayaka?" Hitomi asked.

"Huh, yeah, yeah," Sayaka looked at her friend, a bit stunned.

"Are you sure? Your face is pretty red. Do you have a fever?" Madoka asked, an eyebrow raised in concern.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She nearly looked at her bare wrist, though part of her stopped herself from doing so, "I have to go now, anyways, I have a family thing to get to." She began to stand. "Sorry I have to run so soon, nice meeting you Homura."

The three sitting said their goodbyes to her, and then Sayaka was off, her face still a beat red, her thoughts a mix of Madoka and embarrassment.

* * *

The man thrust his cock into the woman, who cried out in pleasure. The man, leaning forward now, gripped her breast, and squeezed it, eliciting more pleasure from her. She looked up at him drunkenly.

Sayaka let out a soft moan, her right hand shoved down the front of her underwear, her legs spread wide. Then, rather suddenly, she reached a hand out, and hit the space bar, pausing the video.

She sighed, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before pulling her hand out, leaning forward, and closing out of the video.

"Fuck," she groaned as she stood and pulled her pants up. Slowly she walked over to her bed, and flopped down onto it.

 _Kyosuke is coming back to school tomorrow... Shit._

She groaned again, and began to worm her way up her bed to be properly laying down on it.

 _What the hell am I going to do...?_

She rolled over onto her back, he eyes open, staring up at the ceiling. She blinked. The ceiling stared back. She closed her eyes, intent to try and get some sleep.

* * *

 _Walk... Step... Breathe..._

Sayaka sighed, her head down. The air around her was quiet, save for her breath, and her footsteps. And, of course, the river that ran next to the path.

Sayaka gulped, wiped her eyes, and looked up.

"Sayaka!"

She smiled slightly as she heard her friend's voice call out to her.

"Hey, Madoka," Sayaka said back as her friend came up along side her.

"Are you feeling better?" Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Sayaka gave a similar expression in response, then said, "oh, I was fine yesterday, I just had to..." _Shit I should of thought of something in case she asked me_ "go to my grandmother's for a family get together. I nearly forgot, that's why I must've looked so off."

"Oh, that's nice," she smiled, "how was it?"

"Fine, I guess," Sayaka shrugged, and kept walking. "Any idea where Hitomi is?"

"No, she didn't tell me about not going to school today..." She looked over at Sayaka, who smiled reassuringly.

"I'm sure it's nothing, she might have headed out earlier to get something done before class."

"Yeah, you must be right," Madoka looked back to the path ahead, the school not to far along now.

"Is that Kyosuke over there?" Madoka asked, trying to direct Sayaka's attention over to a gathering crowd.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is..." Sayaka looked over, toward Kyosuke, who stood, his crutches holding him up, surrounded by a crowd of students. "Isn't that Hitomi over there as well?" Sayaka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I think it is," Madoka squinted slightly, "why don't you go over there and talk to him?" She poked Sayaka's side.

"Well, uh," she rubbed at the back of her head, "maybe, but it's almost time for class isn't it?" She laughed awkwardly, her cheeks starting to turn pink, "and we wouldn't want to be late, right Madoka?"

"Huh?" Madoka looked over, her head cocked, "I think we still have enough-"

"Come on, Madoka!" Sayaka nearly growled through gritted teeth, as she grabbed Madoka's wrist and began to walk to class.

"O-okay," Madoka mumbled, rather confused as she was dragged to class.

* * *

"Come on, aren't you going to say anything to him?" Madoka said in a a hushed tone as she softly elbowed Sayaka. It was in between classes now, a few people milling about at friends' desks, and a rather atypically large crowd around one. That one was, of course, Kyosuke's desk.

Homura raised an eyebrow at this, and looked at Sayaka, and then at the crowd around Kyosuke. "D-do you...?" She mumbled under her breath.

"What? No, we're just," Sayaka's cheeks began to turn pink, "we're just good friends and that's all, you know that Madoka."

Madoka blinked, "I know."

Homura smiled slightly, "oh, it j-just seemed..." She looked at Madoka, still rather confused. Sayaka's face grew redder.

 _Dammit Madoka doesn't even think I like him, I'm such an idiot._

She let out a sigh and ran her hands down her cheeks. "I'll... I'll talk to him later. Right now everyone else wants to talk with him. I-I've been able to talk with him so often, they," she paused as she gulped, "they haven't even seen him in all that time." She weakly smiled at Madoka and Homura.

Madoka nodded, satisfied, while Homura stood still a bit confused at the whole thing. She shrunk back slightly at the thought of bringing it up, though. With a groan, Sayaka sat back in her chair, and closed her eyes. "god, I'm so friggin' bored right now."

Madoka looked over to Homura, "Are you going to come with us after school again?" She smiled softly.

"Uh... I mean, if you don't mind..." Homura's face began to grow red.

Madoka shook her head, "we don't mind one bit, do we Sayaka?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no, I don't mind if she comes with us. It's rather nice having a fourth person with us, anyways." Sayaka opened her eyes for a moment to smile reassuringly at Homura, who gave a small smile in return to the two of them.

"Uh, Sayaka?"

"Huh?" Sayaka turned her head in the direction of the voice to see Hitomi, who had walked over from the crowd surrounding Kyosuke.

"There is something that I want to talk to you about... Could we talk after school or..." She raised her eyebrow.

"Uh... Sure, yeah, okay," Sayaka furrowed her eyebrows.

The bell sounded, class was about to resume.

"Okay, thank you," Hitomi smiled and began to head to her own desk, as did much of the rest of class.

 _What the heck could that be about?_

* * *

Sayaka sat in the off white seat of the table, her hot dog and drink before her. She now practically stared at Hitomi, her face blank, her confusion evident. Now, Hitomi was staring back at her, her thoughts heavy on her.

 _She's barely even said a word since we sat down._

"So, uh, what did you want to talk about?" Sayaka raised an eyebrow slightly.

"I want to ask you about someone I like... About love."

 _What?_ Sayaka's eyes widened slightly. _Has she ever liked someone? Oh god, what if-_

"I've been keeping something from you and Madoka for quite a while now." Her words were plain, simple, as though they were talking about chairs, or hair ribbons.

"Huh? O-okay..." _Maybe... Maybe she's gay... And she's coming out,_ Sayaka tried to rationalize to herself, hoping.

"I have a crush on Kyosuke Kamijou, and have had one for quite some time now." She was practically expressionless as she spoke.

The world cracked and shattered, the pieces fell all around her. Years of friendship. Months of half-hopes and self lies. The last few days of hope for something, something more than just Kyosuke's friend. It all fell, and fell. And then, so did she, shards around her. All until she smashed through the surface, plunged down into the depths of a dark water. She tried to breath, but water rushed in. Her lungs burned.

"I-I see... You are," she let out an awkward chuckle, crossed her arms, and shifted in her seat, "I never would've expected that from you. Kyosuke must be pretty suave, then." She looked away from Hitomi, and ran her hands through her hair.

"You've known Kyosuke for awhile, right? Since childhood?" Her expression still hadn't changed.

"Uh, yeah, kind of... We hang out together sometimes..." She dropped her hands to her lap, and looked down at the table, her face beginning to turn a slight pink.

"And that's it?" Hitomi's eyebrows raised slightly.

Sayaka looked back up at her, shifting a bit again.

"I have decided I will not lie to myself anymore. But what about you? Can you come to terms with your own feelings?"

"M-my feelings? W-what do you m-mean," Sayaka said, her voice shaky.

Hitomi's brow furrowed, "I take my friendship with you very seriously. As such, I do not want to try and go after him if you are already with him, or steal him from you."

Sayaka stared at her, her cheeks growing warm, her expression blank.

"You have spent more time with him than I have. I want to make sure the two of you are friends, and you are not looking for more than that."

"H-Hitomi..."

"After school tomorrow, I will tell Kyosuke that I like him. That gives you one day. If you have feelings for him, you have to act before then. If all you two are is friends, and that is what you want, I hope you'll be free of regrets."

"I-I-" Before Sayaka could say another word, Hitomi stood up from the table.

"Please, make the right choice. Goodbye." She turned, and walked away from the table, leaving Sayaka alone, her face expressionless, her cheeks burning. Her eyes drifted down to her hot dog, her stomach turning. She was certainly in no mood to eat now.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

 **Hey, thanks for reading, I hope you liked it ^_^ Please, leave me a review and tell me what you thought, even if you didn't like it. I can always use the feedback. And, don't worry, we'll be seeing more of Kyoko next chapter. Thank you again, and have a good one.**


End file.
